


[Podfic] Baby, we're already saved

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has no idea how to ask Captain America if he’s in love with his sidekick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Baby, we're already saved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, we're already saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435663) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



Length: 00:08:40

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Baby,%20we%27re%20already%20saved.mp3) (8.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Baby,%20we%27re%20already%20saved.m4b) (3.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
